vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Leda
An orphan living on the streets with her brother Piron. Her and her brother were lost in the desert when they are found by D and Baron Macula. She makes her appearance in Record of the Blood Battle. Appearance She is dressed in a filthy shirt and shorts. Smiling alluringly she couldn't have been five years older than her brother. Though she appeared to be fourteen or fifteen, the blush of her cheeks, the look in her eyes, and the way her lips had parted ever so slightly were all quite alluring. An old man with a Lolita complex would've fallen head over heels for her at one glance. She has a golden looking ring she keeps on one of her fingers. Personality An ordinary orphan capable of surviving on the Frontier she has become very tough for her age. She has developed a strong sense of people's personality types and how to connect with them. Some in order to manipulate others to gain an affinity with which staves off alot of confrontations. She has developed an alluring nature using her appearance as a means to get what she wants when dealing with the opposite sex. Biography She is traveling with her brother in search for a place to make a life. They were orphaned when their parents were killed and have lived on their own ever since. She had passed out in the desert when they encounter D and her brother was protecting her from creatures till she awakened. Some how they are seperated and when they find her they end up hiring D with what little money they have in order to survive. They sleep in for the night, leaving in the morning only to encounter a Lightning Sucker. This beast destroys many sections of the area sucking up creatures to feed on. D gives them his Nobility Blanket, which is highly resistant to most forms of energy making use of the Nobility's technology. The blanket protects the group only to have D sucked up instead, surprising the group. The Baron is now bothered by the kids to help them in his place. He elects to only if they will become part of his experiments in return. They refuse for a time where they negotiate finally leaving with him. The Baron decides to keep them with him in case he needs to feed. They reach another town that is completely abandoned. It seems something had taken everyone in the village at once. While they quibble back and fourth the Baron slips away. The two say he will return since he is dependent on their blood. As they explore more, a darkness appears which seems to be the lightening sucker returning. They are left with out protection preparing for the worst where they are surprised by the return of D. D reveals the Baron helped in his return. This time, D is able to destroy the beast and save the group. The reactor overloads, though, causing a blast which should have killed them. Just before the blast the Baron informs them of the situation. He's says the ticket to their salvation is standing right here while looking at D. Left Hand says mockingly doing a bad impression of D's voice to mess with the Baron, carrying them all out of the blast radius is impossible. The Baron quickly denies this sending him into a pep talk saying that some one with his ability if he were to use it could do it with out effort. Mysteriously, in the last couple of seconds they are transported to safety. They wake up seemingly having been blown away by the blast with out injury (it seems D was able to move them after all, making it look like the blast threw them; otherwise they would have died). The Baron looks back seeing the area completely annihilated assuming he survived due to dumb luck with the others dying elated to be free. He continues his journey only to pass out from a kind of Sunlight Syndrome he suffers from being in the sun that he isn't aware of. He wakes up to a group who have moved him to a shady place where they demand compensation for saving him. He offers them a means to produce riches with out end but they elect to auction him off for slavery instead. He meets up with Leda who is also captured by them posing as Desert Hunters. They are sold in the slave market near the town of Toro to a seemingly well to do old woman resident of Pastoral. D arrives later, preventing an attack by Lord Begley. A sequence of attacks afterward putting her and her brother in danger prevents this from happening and in the scuffle splits the Noble open with a cut. The old woman lets go of her hatred and rancor where she allows them to take the Baron and free the children from Slavery. The children elect to break off from the group saying they decided to try and make a life for themselves in Toro. Leda throws the baron his leather satchel that she kept safe for him when they were captured. Skills and Abilities She is very street wise and uses her appearance and budding sexuality to get what she wants. She also uses her appearance of looking helpless to catch people off guard. She's very adept with a laser ring that she has on her person. Equipment Laser Ring- An ordinary looking gold ring, a small laser emmitter blasts from it. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Females